The Shifter's Choice
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sam makes a wish that Sookie could experience his Shifter side. Is the telepath ready to deal with paws, a tail and a tongue that just wont behave? Fun, fluff and a delicious leMon to top it off!
1. Chapter 1

The Shifter's Choice

Its Sam's birthday and because he's been such a good friend to Sookie, her fairy Godmother decides to grant him one wish. Just what is it that Sam will wish for? Mix of books and Show. I own nothing! Not mine. Nada!

Sookie/Sam. NC 17

To say Sam Merlotte was surprised when he looked up to see the fairy leaning across his bar, staring at him intently, would be putting it mildly.

He had met Claudine several times before when the beautiful supernatural being had been visiting Sookie. That did not wan the effect that the fairy had on him, nor did it explain why she was at the bar this particular night so late – especially when it was Sookie's night off. Sam couldn't recall Claudine coming in for pleasure, or at least, solely for pleasure. It was always to catch up with Sookie.

"Sookie's not here," he informed, not slowing in his cleaning of the bar top.

"Oh, I know that. I've just come from visiting her." Claudine leant back in her chair, a smile of mischief brushing her lips. Sam nodded as he continued his closing prep. When she didn't receive the response she had expected Claudine gave a pout.

"Don't you want to know how she is?" she asked, her teasing barely concealed. Sam spared the fairy a look, his eyebrow arched over his Paul Newman blue eyes.

"No m'am. Sookie'll tell me how she is when I see her next." Claudine frowned and gave a little stamp of her foot.

"You're no fun! Are you two fighting? Sookie didn't say anything about being in a fight with _you_. Quite the opposite, actually." The fairy put on her most innocent face. Sam stopped his cleaning to look at the fairy. _Oh yeah, _she thought. _Hook, line and sinker._

"In fact I remember her saying you were _real _good friends."

"She said that?" Sam leaned forward, resting on his elbows. Claudine gave a triumphant smile.

"Mmmhmmm," she nodded. Sam moved closer, his voice low, confiding.

"Why're you messin' with me Claudine?" The fairy reeled back in shock, this being the last reaction she was expecting

"I'm not messing with you, Sam." The fairy smiled innocently, placing her hand on Sam's arm. _Hmmm, muscled, _she thought to herself. _No wonder Sookie is all shook up over this shifter. If only I can get her to realise it. _

"Cut the crap Claudine," Sam growled, pulling away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Alright." Claudine's face dropped its guise and she settled down to business. "You've been real good to my cousin. Helped her when she needed it, looked out for her. You love her." Sam didn't respond, waiting Claudine out. She noted that he didn't deny any of her observations. "So when I heard you had a birthday coming up I thought I'd give you a little present." Claudine considered the man in front of her. She almost burst out laughing at his expression. Sam was dumbstruck. Finally recovering himself he glared at the fairy.

"I don't want anything," he said gruffly, returning to his cleaning.

"I know that," Claudine reclined a little, watching the tense lines of Sam's shoulders as he punished the polished wood.

"I don't do what I do out of the hope I'm going to be rewarded for it. I don't want anything from you. If you want something to do then do your job and stop Sookie from getting hurt by those asshole vampires!" Claudine knew, of course, that Sam was referring to Bill and Eric, the former primarily. Sookie had spent an extensive portion of the evening explaining _that _situation to Claudine (who was looking for a little vengeance against Bill's infidelity herself).

"I think you might be interested in what I'm offering." Claudine said mysteriously. Sam resigned himself to the fact that he was curious.

"Alright. Talk."

Sookie had taken a few days off after her return so Sam didn't get a chance to speak with her about Claudine's peculiar offer right away. He wasn't even really sure if he _could _speak with her about the offer. He'd give Claudine credit for originality. And he was more than a little keen to take her up on the offer but he had to talk to Sookie about it first.

She wasn't back at work until a day before Sam's birthday and by that stage Sam had changed his mind ten times over.

He heard Lafayette talking loudly in the hall and knew that the evening shift people must have started arriving. He braced himself and stepped out of his office. Sookie was laughing with Lafayette and Arlene as they got ready to start their shift.

"Hey Lafayette. Arlene. Sookie." He greeted them.

"Sam," Arlene grinned, tying her apron. Her red hair was especially vibrant that night and Sam wondered what new man she was trying to impress. Lafayette simply gave Sam a coquettish smile before following Arlene out into the bar. Sam stood awkwardly staring at Sookie.

"Hey Sam," she smiled.

"Hey Sookie."

"So it's your birthday soon. Got anything special planned?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." How was he going to go about this?

"Oh?"

"Claudine came into the bar the other night and she offered me a gift and she, uh, said she would give you the ability to shift for one night as a gift to me." Well…it would seem that blurting it all out was the option of choice.

"Claudine?" Sookie looked a little dumbstruck. Sam had the grace to be chagrined.

"Yeah," he said softly. He was pretty certain he had blown it.

"And by shift you mean change? As in, shape shift? Like you do?" Yep, she was definitely mad.

"Yeah. Only, it would be just the once. You wouldn't be a shape shifter. Kind of a Cinderella deal. Just for one night."

"And this would be on your birthday?" Sookie's voice was quiet. Sam couldn't figure out if she was about to hit him or run away. Or maybe both.

"Yeah. So tomorrow night. Look, it was a dumb idea. Just forget about it." Sam raised his hands and moved to walk around Sookie. His head was a mess. He wished he hadn't asked her.

"Why do you wish you hadn't asked me?" He heard her ask behind him. He stopped, mentally kicking himself for forgetting she knew what he was thinking. "I didn't even get a chance to give you an answer." Sam turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face.

"Sookie, forget about it. You don't want to do this."

"Actually, Sam. I would. If it is something you'd want. I'd like to see how it is for you."

"Really?" It was Sam's turn to look dumbstruck.

"Yeah, really."

"You'd really do this?" He took a step towards her, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. He was still waiting for her to yell "boo" and tell him this was all an elaborate hoax.

"Well, so long as I don't turn into anything gross, and you know, you walk me through it. Of course I would. Sam, this is a part of who you are. And to have the chance to experience that… well, sure it's a little scary, but who am I to turn it down?"

Sam couldn't speak. He was awed by the Sookie who stood in front of him. Several months before, when he had revealed what he was to her it hadn't gone particularly well. But now here she was, _offering _to shift with him. He wondered if he should pinch himself.

Just then Sookie reached out and gave him a sharp pinch on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You aren't dreaming, Sam." She laughed at Sam's confused look. "Telepath, remember?" Sam nodded. He reached out and pulled Sookie to him in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sam's birthday has come around and Claudine has granted him a wish. Does Sookie change with Sam? What kinds of fun and games can they get up to? Continued from Chapter 1. Not mine - don't own a thing! Sookie/Sam

Sookie descended the stairs and drew a shaky breath. There was another sharp knock at the door and Sookie gathered her nerve.

All day she had been second guessing her decision to join Sam. She had not been able to eat, she had cleaned the house from top to bottom trying to rid herself of her nervous energy. She wanted to do this for Sam; he was her friend and had done so much for her without asking anything in return. And she was really curious to experience what it was like for him to shift. She had seen him do it several times and, while it looked painful, it looked thrilling.

She straightened her shirt, running her hands nervously over the material, before opening the door. When she did she was greeted with Sam's smiling face. He looked nervous too. The sun was setting behind him and caused his hair to glow.

He was dressed in a checked shirt and his worn jeans. Sookie looked down at her t-shirt and shorts, feeling underdressed.

"Don't worry about them," Sam said, surprising her. It was as though he had read _her _mind. _You wont need them, anyway_ he thought. Sookie couldn't help but grin at his cheeky comment.

"You keep those thoughts to yourself Sam Merlotte." She sassed playfully, stepping back to let him in. Sam brushed against her as he walked inside and Sookie caught her breath. She knew he must have felt the crackle of electricity where they touched because he stopped and gave her a quick look.

"You nervous?" he asked slowly. Sookie didn't answer right away. She closed the door and took a moment before answering.

When she turned to him she found Sam much closer than she had expected. His gaze was intent and there was a smile on his lips.

"A little," she whispered. Sam nodded. He did not step back. Instead, he put his hand on her arm.

"It's ok. You don't have to do this Sookie. I understand." He gave her a soft smile, but his eyes held his disappointment. Sookie shook her head.

"No, Sam. I want to do this." She set her smile with resolve.

"I'll be here with you." He ran his hand down her arm to lace his fingers in hers. "I'll help you through it."

Sookie nodded and led him towards the kitchen.

"Did you want something to drink? Eat? I have some chicken in the fridge. Or I can make you up a sandwich." She dropped his hand and opened the fridge.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks." Sam looked awkward again, standing there in the middle of her kitchen, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Sookie closed the fridge and leant against it.

"This is so strange." She muttered. Sam nodded his agreement. "I don't know what to say. What to do."

"Maybe we could talk through it. I could explain what will happen. Maybe choose something to shift into. That way you can have some idea of what to expect. Ease your nerves a bit."

"Ok. Let's sit down."

They moved to the living room, Sam stopping to open the front door a crack, and perched on the couch. Sam laughed when they fell into another awkward silence.

"Claudine spelt it out for me. You'll change into whatever I do. So if I shift into a dog, you can shift into a dog. You'll kind of imprint on what I become. You'll only be able to do it once. And just tonight."

"Will it hurt?" Sookie asked the question that had been burning in her mind all day. Sam looked at her intently for a moment.

"It does, a little. Just initially. When your body starts to take on the new form. I think its to do with the muscles stretching and moving. It feels more strange than hurts. Like pins and needles."

Sookie's face must have shown her concern. _I have never lied to you_, Sam thought. Sookie nodded.

"Ok. What do I have to do? How will I change?"

"I'm not too sure on that part. When I want to change I just think of what I become and it happens. I guess the same will go for you." He leant back on the chair.

"Do you want to do it now?" Sookie asked, smiling. Sam looked at her, chagrined. She had read his thoughts again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to push. I guess I'm kind of excited."

"Ok. Well why put it off? What do we do?" Sookie stood, Sam following her. He looked at her clothes and Sookie blushed. "Oh."

"Well, it can get a bit tricky if you shift wearing them. Get stuck in things. Believe me, it's a lot harder to get yourself out of a button up shirt when you don't have hands than you think." Sam laughed. Sookie gave him a smile, her cheeks still burning.

"So we strip?" She asked slowly. Sam shrugged casually, although Sookie could sense his mind spinning.

"I promise not to look," he said in a low voice, looking up at her boyishly. She had to smile at his sweet nature. She believed him wholeheartedly. She surprised him by pulling her shirt over her head and giving him a cocky grin.

Sam laughed and then followed suit. He unbuttoned his shirt and gently folded it onto the couch. His hands shook as the reached for his belt buckle. He had never been so nervous about the change. Not even his first time had been this loaded with promise. He was excited for Sookie. Excited to be sharing this with her.

He looked up before quickly glancing away. She was standing there in her underwear, obviously waiting for him to catch up. He removed his pants, kicking off his shoes as he went.

Then he was bare, and she was bare and they were standing, waiting for the other to make a move. Sam was fighting with all of his strength to keep his eyes on her face, and not let them wander over her delectable body.

"What now?" Sookie asked, ignoring his thoughts. She didn't blame him, was actually impressed by his will power. He was a man and couldn't help those kinds of thoughts.

"I guess you just have to copy me," he said softly, reaching out to take her hand. Claudine hadn't said that touching was necessary but he figured it couldn't hurt. It would sure make him feel better. He was so nervous he wasn't sure he was going to be able to make the change at all.

His eyes met hers and he gave the slightest nod.

The air began to shimmer and quiver. Sam's form started to change. There was the sound of muscles stretching, sinews snapping, bones morphing until the beautiful collie Sam became was sitting beside Sookie.

She could feel her own body shaking. There was something powerful urging her to do _something_. She concentrated really hard, like she did when she was trying to pinpoint one person's thoughts among many. She thought about becoming a dog. Being a dog. She looked down at Sam; his pink tongue dangling out, his eyes playful.

And then Sookie felt it. A pain in her legs, her arms. Not an intense pain; more like a dull ache. She could feel her body bending forward, her legs shortening, her arms changing shape. Her head ached as it, too, started to change. Before she could think too long on whether this had been a good idea she fell to the floor in a heap. The next thing she knew there was a wet tongue lapping at her cheek. She opened her eyes and found the world a different place.

Everything looked different. Things seemed much bigger, higher up. She felt warm, very warm. And the smells! There were so many new smells in the air. She inhaled deeply. It felt different. She could taste something. Dust. Her tongue had lolled out of her mouth and was resting on the floor. She quickly pulled it back in, a growl of displeasure passing her lips. She definitely needed to sweep in here tomorrow.

Sitting up she looked at Sam. Even as a dog, his grin was wide. He was loving this. And he obviously found her first few moments as a dog fascinating. He was watching her intently. When she made no move for several moments he stamped his front paw on the floor.

_Are you ok? _He thought. Sookie was surprised that she hear his thoughts while she was like this. She tried to answer. A bark came out. _OK, _she thought to herself_, need to remember that I am a dog now._ But how would a dog answer? She did the only thing she could think of. She licked Sam's snout.

She was surprised that the taste was not gross, as she thought it would be. He tasted…_familiar._

_Just take it slow,_ Sam thought at her. She cocked her head to the side, her tongue lolling again. She thought she should feel embarrassed by that, but what could she do? The darn thing had a mind of its own.

Slowly, carefully, she raised herself onto all four paws. The sensation was thrilling, if a bit disconcerting. She unsteadily walked towards Sam, getting an idea of her footing. Sam stood too, his tail wagging ecstatically. He let out a yip of excitement when Sookie successfully navigated the living room.

When Sookie felt more steady and confident she stepped it up a notch, trying out her new legs in a bit of a run. She saw Sam on all fours, bum wagging with his tail, tongue hanging out and she acted on instinct.

She pounced.

They fell to the floor in a tangle of tails and fur. Sookie buried her snout in his fur, inhaling his scent. She couldn't believe how different her sense of smell had become. Sam was trying to roll them so that he had the upper hand, his mouth playfully latching onto one of Sookie's ears. She bit him back, not realising the strength of her bite. Sam yelped.

Sookie pulled back immediately and dropped her head - the dog version of apology. _It's ok, _Sam thought at her. _Just surprised me is all._ He moved to her and licked her nose gently. _Follow me_, he urged.

Sam led Sookie into the hall and towards the front door. He used his paw to open it wider and Sookie smacked herself for not thinking of leaving the door open. At least Sam had thought ahead. He trotted out onto the porch and sat at the edge of the steps, his nose raised to the air, testing. Sookie sat and mirrored him. She could feel her legs itching to get out into the woods surrounding her house and _run! _

_This must be how Sam feels every time he comes out here, _she thought to herself. The urge to run was incredible. It was overpowering.

Sookie felt her tail start wagging and her butt raise of the hard wood of its own accord. Sensing her excitement Sam looked at her.

_Race ya! _He thought and then he was off. Sookie was stunned for a moment before she leapt off the stairs and took off after Sam. She lost him as he tore off into the dark woods. As she was passing the tree line, her eyes ahead, searching for him, Sam jumped out and leapt on her from the side. Sookie let out a startled yelp before growling playfully.

They wrestled for a moment before unanimously deciding to run further. The reached the cemetery that lay just past Sookie's house and trotted past the headstones. Sookie's nose crinkled at the smell of moss and damp. Cemeteries were even grosser when you were a dog.

Before Sookie realised where they were headed she found herself looking up at the old Compton house. A quick glance at Sam told her that this was no accident. They reached the old tree that stood in the front yard.

_Wait here, _Sam thought, giving her a lick on the cheek. Sookie wondered what was going on.

Sam made his way up to the house, climbed the steps and sat facing the old front door. There were lights on inside, so Bill had to be home. Sookie gave a nervous bark.

_Trust me, _Sam thought, looking back at her. _You'll like it. _He gave her a goofy dog face and turned back to the door. He let out three sharp barks.

Sookie could hear movement inside and she sunk further back into the shadows. She hadn't spoken to Bill in some time, not since he had cheated on her and they had gone their separate ways. She wasn't sure what Sam was playing at but she sure was nervous as to what would happen if Bill knew she was here.

Sam's bark woke her from her reverie and she looked up to see the front door open. Bill stepped out onto the porch, his pale skin shining in the moonlight. He looked down at Sam.

"What are you doing here, Shifter?" He asked warily. He and Sam had never been friendly, especially not after Bill had caught them lip locked. But for Sam to be there Bill thought there must be something wrong.

Sam stood, his tail wagging, his feet moving playfully. He lowered his head in a playful challenge. Bill raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you expecting me to play 'fetch' with you, dog?" He asked humorously. Sookie had to laugh, it coming out in a soft _humph _sound. It seemed that even Bill was not immune to treating Sam's dog form as just that - a _dog_. She was not expecting, however, for Bill's keen nose to pick up her scent.

He looked up and into the tree line, his sharp eyes looking for movement. It always unnerved Sookie, the way he did that. Especially now that she was in dog form - how could he possibly know she was here? But it was Bill, and she had had his blood so, as much as she hated it, he was able to sense her. She shuffled further back into the shadows, a small whimper coming from her.

Bill was walking across the lawn, ignoring Sam, who was tugging on Bill's pant leg. Bill could hear something in the woods and he could sense Sookie nearby. His mind was processing all the possibilities. Sam being there. Sookie's smell all over him, along with the scent of something else - another dog. And there were noises coming from the tree line. If Sookie was hurt, or in trouble, he would help her.

Sam heard Sookie's whimper and let out a bark. It was meant to caution Bill, to stop him, but instead made the vampire keener to discover the source of the noise. Sam ran ahead of the vampire, hoping to calm Sookie. He had only meant to stir the vampire up a bit, have a bit of fun. He hadn't intended to upset Sookie.  
He found Sookie lying on the ground, her head on her front paws. Her tail gave a little wag when he approached.

_You ok? _he asked her, giving her a lick. Sookie wagged her tail some more. _Bill's coming over here. We can run if you want._ Sam nudged her with his snout. Sookie looked at him, then stood. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and Sam just wanted to kiss her so badly. She looked gorgeous, even as a dog. Before he could again suggest that they leave Sookie casually padded out of the woods, towards the searching Bill.

Sam's mouth hung open as Sookie walked right up to the vampire and sat at his feet, looking up at him. She let out a yip. Bill glanced down at the dog before looking back into the woods. And then he did a very comical double take. The dog sitting before him was slightly different to Sam. The colours were darker, the snout shorter, the body more lithe. And the scent. It was Sookie. Bill cocked his head to the side, trying to decide what he was seeing.

"Merlotte?" He tested, crouching down to look at the dog more closely. Sookie did not respond. There was a long pause.

"Sookie?" Bill asked, his voice quite hoarse. Sookie barked. She stood, jumping a little, her tail wagging madly. She ran a circle around the confused vampire. "Sookie?" Bill asked again, still not believing what he was seeing. The dog before him barked madly. The vampire shook his head. Merlotte must be pulling some kind of prank, he thought to himself. Sookie was not a shifter. This couldn't be her.

Just as he made that decision another dog, the one from the porch, padded out of the woods. It came to sit next to the new dog. They mirrored one another. Front legs straight, tails slightly cocked, heads tilted to the right, tongues lolling. Bill shook his head, thinking he was seeing double. The first dog barked, followed closely by the second. They seemed to give Bill a grin before they turned and ran back into the woods.

Sookie felt invigorated. She couldn't help her joyful yelps as she ran and jumped through the woods, Sam close on her heels. He barked to, enjoying her happiness. Sam was sure that the vampire was thoroughly confused and he barked all the louder for it. If Bill deserved anything for what he had done to Sookie, a little confusion and a prank were hardly equivalent. But Sam was enjoying Sookie's happiness, and he was enjoying sharing this gift with her.

They ran back in the direction of her house, taking their time, exploring the woods and the smells and chasing small animals just for fun.

Sam had never enjoyed the change so much. And the evening wasn't over yet.

To be cont…


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go guys! The final instalment of The Shifter's Choice. Thanks so much for coming on this ride with me. I really enjoyed this plot. Hopefully I will come back to it at a later date and take it out for a stroll once more. But for intents and purposes this story is finished! Thanks again. Oh and remember - nothing is mine! Review's make me happy!**

Sookie was panting as they finally approached her house. Her long pink tongue dangled freely and she was too tired, and beyond embarrassment. She stretched her front legs, her rump raising into the air, and she let out a yawn. When she straightened she caught Sam staring at her. The collie quickly made a show of looking up at the fading moon.

_It's nearing dawn, _Sam thought at her. Sookie wagged her tail in response. She had finally gotten a handle on communicating as a dog. Not to mention she had settled into her new body quickly, with Sam's help. Now that her time was almost up she was sad to see it go, as exhausted as she was.

What had started as a short run through the woods surrounding her house, and then a cheeky visit to Bill Compton, had turned into an extensive hike through the woods and backwaters surrounding Bon Temps. Sam had taken Sookie to all of his favourite haunts; places he had never shown anyone before. He had shown her how to pick up scents, how to track and chase. He had taught her how sneak up on unsuspecting critters and give them a fright. He had been a true gentleman when she had needed to pee, even going first to show her it was ok. That had caused Sookie to bark, her laughing tone ringing out into the night. She would stir Sam about that for a long time to come.

When they had both finally exhausted themselves they had slowly made their way back to Sookie's old house.

They sat together on the front porch, catching their breath and watching the moon. The night had stayed clear, the stars bright. Sookie had to admit that it had been perfect. She had had so much fun. She admitted to herself that she had never considered shifting to be a pleasurable experience. If she was totally honest, she had felt sorry for Sam. She pitied him for having no control over something she thought was painful and unwanted. Now she knew differently.

Sam stood up beside her and licked her. His wet nose nuzzled into her ear and Sookie growled playfully. Sam had been very affectionate. He was gentle with her, but was keen to wrestle, to race, to lick and sniff all night. Sookie had grown accustomed to his touch. She enjoyed the softness of his fur; the gentle way he would nudge her; the wetness of his tongue across her snout.

_Want to head in? _He asked her, gesturing to the still ajar door with his head. Sookie stood, her tongue still hanging out. She had long since given up on it. Sam assured her it was normal, although he had been laughing in his mind when he thought it.

As she followed him inside she spotted a note tucked under a rock near the door. She recognised Bill's handwriting and had to snigger to herself. He must have really been turned around by their prank for him to come over and check on her. Sookie decided to ignore the letter, instead thinking quite determinably about lying down.

Sam headed straight for the stairs, expecting Sookie to follow. He went straight to her room and to her bed, jumping up and giving Sookie a playful glance over his shoulder. He remembered what she had said the first time he spent the night in her bed as a dog. She'd been none to pleased about a dog in her bed.

Tonight she didn't seem to mind, jumping up to join him. Sam playfully bit at her, wrestling her to the bed. Sookie fought back, her paws coming up to push at Sam. Her own mouth bit mouthfuls of fur, this time aware of how hard was too hard. One of her paws found a sensitive spot on Sam's belly and he lay down, unable to help himself. His back leg started twitching. He could see the laughter in Sookie's brown eyes but could do nothing to stop himself as she dug her paw in. His foot twitched uncontrollably.

Letting out a loud, playful bark Sookie moved back, letting Sam up. He lunged at her, nipping and wrestling. Sookie enjoyed the play, allowing Sam to rough her up. Gradually his nips turned to licks. His wet tongue licked her nose, her ears, her neck, her chin. Sookie gave him a curious look before she gave him a lick back, right on the tip of his nose.

Sam grinned his doggy grin, and Sookie tried to hear what he was thinking. It wasn't often that she let herself into Sam's thoughts, even though he had given her an open invitation. Mostly his thoughts were hazy, more emotion than thought stream. This time was no different. She picked up happiness, clear as a bell. And she could feel his contentedness. And something else. Sam was feeling amorous.

Sookie allowed Sam to push her down onto the bed with his paws. He was sniffing her fur intently. His wet tongue was covering the fur on her neck.

All of a sudden the air seemed to shimmer around them. Sookie gasped as she felt a vaguely familiar pain course through her. She tried to clear her head but everything was going fuzzy. Sam was still beside her, only he wasn't a dog anymore, he was Sam. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Things were most strange. She looked down at herself and discovered she no longer had paws, or a tail. Or fur for that matter. She was lying in her bed naked, pressed against a very naked Sam.

Her mind struggled to find something to say. Before the words could form and leave her mouth though, Sam leant forward and licked the tip of her nose. The only noise in the room was Sookie's sharp inhalation. She did not pull back, however, and Sam took this as encouragement.

His lips brushed hers, ever so softly. When she did not reject him he repeated his action, this time lingering. Sookie's lips parted ever so slightly and the tip of Sam's tongue slipped inside. Sookie sighed as their tongues met and she opened her lips, accepting Sam. Their tongues caressed, tasting one another, learning the textures and layouts of the other's mouth.

Sam's hands gently caressed Sookie's sides, his fingers gently grazing the underside of her breasts; asking permission. Sookie reached down and took his hand in hers, placing it on her breast.

It was Sam's turn to sigh. His fingers rolled Sookie's nipple, caressing the rosy flesh, enjoying the goose bumps that pebbled her skin. He looked up into Sookie's face, watching her eyes close in pleasure. Sam removed his hand, eliciting a moan of desperation from Sookie. He quickly replaced his digits with his mouth, suckling and the delectable mound. Sookie's hands tangled in his hair and she held him to her. Sam smiled against her skin. This was what he had been dreaming of for years.

When Sookie felt Sam's hand drifting down her side she felt her legs part unconsciously. Sam willingly accepted her invitation and slipped his hand gently between them to caress her. He raised his eyes to watch her reaction as his fingers tenderly found her nubbin and gave it a tweak. Sookie's eyes rolled back and a shudder passed through her body.

Sam licked a path between her breasts, moving to suckle her other nipple so that it didn't feel left out. His fingers were gently working her clit, delving ever so slightly into her wetness, teasing her.

Sookie was unused to such gentle love. Bill had always been so lost in the blood lust and passion that he was often quite rough. Not that she had minded, it was a part of who he was and at the time she had enjoyed it. But _this_. This was new and exciting. Sam's feather light touches were arousing her more than she could believe.

"Please Sam!" She begged, her hips rising to meet his hand, still eluding her centre. She wanted to feel him entering her. She was learning that she wasn't above begging. "Sam!" She pleaded again. Sam's blue eyes met hers, a soft smile on his lips. He leant up and kissed her, entering her with his fingers at the same time. Sookie's moan caused Sam's cock to jump against her leg. A single drop of pre-cum landed on her thigh. Sam used his free hand to rub it into her flesh, massaging her thigh in time to his gently thrusting fingers.

His lips continued to caress hers and Sookie lifted her hands to cradle his face. She kissed him back passionately, tongues tangling as his fingers spurred her towards orgasm.

Sam felt her release break through her, her body stiffening, her thighs clamping around his hand. He broke their kiss to watch her face as she orgasmed. She had never looked as beautiful as she did right then, his name passing her lips in a soft moan, her eyes wide. Sam felt his heart fill to bursting with his love for her.

He kissed her face gently as she recovered from her powerful orgasm. Sookie drew in deep steadying breaths. She had not expected such a powerful orgasm and it had come over her so suddenly. She could not believe what Sam was doing to her. She wanted to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Sookie half sat and pushed on Sam's shoulders, easing him onto his back. Sam gazed up at her with his wide blue eyes, completely at ease, trusting her. He was hard; his cock resting against his firm stomach. Sookie's eyes took him in. He was beautiful; if a man could be described as being beautiful without being effeminate. He was well muscled; his body solid from hard work and endless nights running through the woods. His skin was tanned and firm. His hair unruly, peppered with grey but still thick. His cock was large; his member thick and hard. Sookie licked her lips as her gaze took _that _in and Sam swallowed deeply. But it was Sam's face that made him truly beautiful. The caring curve of his smile. The twin dimples that appeared when he smiled _that _smile. And his eyes. His beautifully expressive eyes. Sookie couldn't help but lean forward and kiss both of his eyelids.

Sam sighed as she kissed him. Her lips were warm and soft and as she moved forward her breasts rubbed against his chest tantalisingly. His hands rose of their own accord and caressed them. Sookie gave him a playful smile before pulling away. Sam watched her with interest.

Sookie trailed her fingers up Sam's thighs, letting her nails lightly scratch him. Sam shivered. Sookie's fingers continued up until they reached his groin. Gently she cradled his member in her hand. She learnt its texture, its shape, felt its weight. Sam moaned softly.

Sookie gently moved her hand, settling into a rhythm that caused Sam to tense and shudder. She used her thumb to spread the pearly drops of pre-cum along his shaft and massage it into his soft skin. As her hand rose up over the tip she squeezed, pushing out more shining fluid and causing Sam's legs to tremble.

Her other hand traced patterns across Sam's chest. She tweaked his nipples as he had done to her. She ran her nails over his ribs, discovering that Sam was ticklish. All the while Sam lay there, his eyes open in awe, taking her in. Sookie kissed him passionately. Sam's hands tangled in her hair, holding her to him as they kissed.

When she pulled back Sam seemed disappointed. Sookie gave him an evil smile before ducking her head and taking his cock into her mouth. Sam groaned deep and loud, his hips giving an involuntary thrust. Sookie placed her hand on his hip to hold him in place as she worked her mouth along his length.

Running her tongue along the underside of his shaft she eased her mouth back and licked his tip, working her tongue into his slit. She tasted his salty essence there. Opening her mouth wider she took all of him in, relaxing her throat and swallowing his cock. Sam was moaning and trying very hard not to thrust. His hands were gently cradling her head as he fought for self control. She was making him crazy.

Sookie worked him, her tongue, hands and throat driving Sam towards climax. She cradled his balls, rolling them in her hand before removing her mouth from his shaft and using it to taste his balls. She alternated between shaft and balls, working Sam into a panting frenzy.

He felt himself edging toward oblivion and gently clasped her face in his hands, raising it to his own. He kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.

_I want to be inside you_, he thought gently. Sookie smiled and kissed him. Sam used his weight to roll them, settling himself into the cradle of her thighs. As his cock touched her wetness they both shivered. Sam caressed her cheek with his thumb, running it along her bottom lip before he kissed her again, passionately. He pushed his hips forward and sheathed himself inside her.

They both moaned as they joined. It felt right. It felt like coming home. Sam could not control his thoughts of joy and love. He knew Sookie had heard them when she looked up at him and he saw his love reflected back in her eyes. He almost wept.

They moved together in a passionate rhythm, their bodies joining and separating. Sookie was the first to fall, her orgasm creeping up on her slowly and leisurely. She crested and surfed the waves of pleasure, pulling Sam along in her undertow. He shuddered his release deep within her, his hot seed filling her womb and overflowing, soaking them both.

They lay together for a long time. Sookie's hands were resting on Sam's strong shoulders. She could feel the hard muscles shifting beneath his hot skin. Sam's hands were on her waist, his body weight comfortably solid on top of her. He was still inside her, softening now.

Sookie sighed, completely content. Sam's blue eyes found hers and he smiled.

_Thankyou, _he thought. His hand cupped her face and he kissed her softly. Sookie smiled back.

"Happy birthday, Sam." She grinned, speaking for the first time.

And Sam could only nod. It was indeed a _very _happy birthday.

The end…


End file.
